Robot Kombat: Annihilation
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: The sequel to Robot Kombat. The robot emeperor has entered Earth and casted a spell apon it. Now the heroes have six days to defeat the emperor before the two planets merge into one. R&R, please. Xovers: RB, MLAATR, IZ, MMNT & AB.
1. Prologue

A/N: The sequel to Robot Kombat, enjoy! I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman Net Warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Prologue**

Mashimo's POV

(Flashback)

_Robot Kombat is not about death, but rather, the preservation of life. Robotboy and a few chosen fighting robots from planet Earth, defeated the Robot Kingdom's sorcerer Robotman._

(Robotboy fires his detachable rocket arm at Robotman, causing him to fall of the platform, on to the middle of a bed of sharp, pointy spikes)

_According to the rules of Robot Kombat, their victory preserved the safety of Earth, for one more generation.__ Our chosen ones return to the Academy of the Wealthy and Smart, but only to enjoy a breath of peace._

(Robotboy, Sarah, Jenny and GIR have fun at the celebration of their victory, with Mashimo and Myumyu, and they only stop when they notice the sky full of dark clouds and lightning)

_F__or someone from the Robot Kingdom has a different point of view._

(End Flashback)

Normal POV

Everyone wonders what is going on, as the sky is completely full of dark clouds and lightning, some of the lightning hit some of the few parts of the grounds and building, causing them to fall apart. Everyone panics and runs away because of this, but only Robotboy, Sarah (in her battle outfit), Jenny, GIR, Mashimo and Myumyu remained where they were. A purple vortex appears in the sky and some robot warriors jump out from it like meteorites. The heroes remain in their fighting poses, still wondering what is going on.

"What the heck is going on? Who are these guys?" GIR asks taking his sunglasses off.

"Hey look!" Jenny points to the stage. On it appear four characters:

The first one is Dog-Ra, who appears to be a half dog, half centurion like robot, with a bionic eye, a spiky iron ball at the end of the tail and a metallic armour over his body and arms.

The second and third one are the Almighty Tallest, who looked like twins, except one is red and the other is purple, they were wearing some kind of armours of their respective colours, they were green skinned, no ears, black antennas curved back and eye of their respective colours.

The fourth one is Mona Lethal, who appeared to be a female robot, with large hips, breasts, a blue body suit over her, cat eyes, four arms with claw like fingers on her hands and high heeled shoes.

Then finally the last person falls out from the vortex and lands on top of the building. He was robot, who appears to be muscular, wears armour that appeared to be made out of gold, a red cape and a black helmet with a skull mask over his face. Then the vortex disappears.

"Who is THAT?" Jenny demanded looking at the golden robot.

"Bruton, emperor of the Robot Kingdom." Mashimo explained.

"That is the robot emperor?" Robotboy asked.

"The world, was created in six days, so too shall it be destroyed!" the robot emperor stated. "And on the seventh day, mankind will rest in peace!"

The robot warriors and the four characters show off their fighting skills, while hissing, roaring, chuckling and snickering.

"This is not good." GIR said.

"Somehow, he managed to open the gateways to your planet." Sarah said.

"Me though victory in Robot Kombat, closed portals!" Robotboy told Mashimo.

"Even closed, they can also open again." Mashimo explained.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jenny demanded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

There was sudden screech and Sarah was the only one who recognised it.

"That screech." Sarah whispered. "It can't be."

And between the Tallest appears another one: This one appeared to be a human woman, wearing a lab coat, long white hair, crystal blue eyes, purple gloves and purple boots. Sarah looks at her, like if she just saw a ghost.

"Mother!?" Sarah asked in shock. "You're alive!?"

"Too bad, you will die!" Sarah's mom points to her daughter.

Bruton jumps down from the building and lands on the ground. Mashimo somersault jumps from where he was standing and lands in front of Bruton.

"As long as I have the power Bruton, you will never rule this world." Mashimo said.

"As long as the portal remains open, your world becomes MY world!" Bruton laughed evilly.

While the other heroes prepare to face the robot warriors and the five generals, Mashimo prepares to fight Bruton.

Bruton strikes at Mashimo in a green streak of light, blowing the god of lightning away onto a pillar, crumbling it down.

"MASHIMO!!!" the others cried.

"You will never win!" Bruton chuckled while walking to Mashimo.

Bruton then shoots a green energy ball from his hands, but Mashimo quickly got up and avoided it on time. Mashimo then charges at Bruton flies like an airplane, full of electricity, blowing him away. Bruton lay on the floor, and then Mashimo appears and kicks him across the face, making him roll down the stage.

Bruton looks up and sees Mashimo walking up to him with electricity on his eyes.

"Master!" A robot warrior throws a rope to Bruton and he uses it to as a lasso, and catches Jenny by her legs, then pulls her to him.

"JENNY!" the others cried.

"This ends now!" Bruton demanded at Mashimo, while placing his foot over Jenny's neck, ready to stomp on it.

"You hide behind a Earthling robot?" Mashimo demanded.

"And why not Professor Mashimo?" Bruton asked, while slowly crushing Jenny's neck. "You have hidden for your entire pathetic life!"

GIR watches Jenny getting crushed and couldn't stand it no more.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" GIR charges at Bruton with a flying kick.

"GIR, NO!!!" Jenny begged but too late, Bruton charged and punched GIR in the belly, causing him to recoil to the ground, (and dropping his sunglasses). Bruton then hits GIR in the back with his elbow, knocking him to the ground.

"Surrender Mashimo, or this one dies!" Bruton ordered, while holding GIR by the neck.

"Then I will take your generals," Mashimo points to the generals and traps them in a force field of electricity. "Because they are not meant for the world of tyrants."

"Now, now, you wouldn't let one of your precious friends die, now would you?" Bruton chuckled.

"GIR?" Jenny got up to see the horror scene.

"Help me!" GIR begged, still under Bruton's crushing hands.

"Trade me for GIR." Mashimo said in defeat.

"Come and bound down to me!" Bruton chuckled evilly.

Mashimo then puts his finger down, releasing the generals from the force field.

"You FOOL!" Bruton laughed and snapped GIR neck, killing him.

"**GIIIIIIIR**!!!!!!" Jenny cried and everyone saw what Bruton did in shock. Then the robot emperor shoots an energy ball on Mashimo, from his hands, knocking him into a wall, crumbling it apart.

Jenny holds a black eyed dead GIR, in sadness and oil tears coming out from her eyes.

"In six days, you will all, bound down to me!" Bruton stated. "It has begun!"

Bruton then casts a spell on his generals and himself and they all warp out of view. Next, a statue of a weird creature comes out from the ground, with GIR's dead body on top of it. Myumyu helps Mashimo get up and rejoins the group and Jenny looks at the dead GIR, still in sadness.

"We no can let Bruton get away with this!" Robotboy said in anger.

"This is not a fight we can win here!" Mashimo said.

"Annihilate them!" Bruton's voice ordered the army of robot warriors and they all charge at the heroes, who just run away.

"We must go!" Sarah pulled Jenny, who was still looking at GIR's dead body, by her arm.

While running from the robot warriors, the heroes enter the entrance to the building's basement door.

"Move back!" Mashimo told the robots and Myumyu, then he points his hand to the ceiling and shoots a lightning bolt at it, crumbling it down and blocking the door, so that the warriors cannot continue chasing them.

When the last rock blocked the exit, everything went dark.

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. I am REALLY sorry GIR fans, but if you watched the movie, that is what happens to Johnny Cage. Well, R&R, if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!!


	2. The Val sphere

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**The Val spheres**

"Bruton has opened the portal."

The robots turn their flash light eyes to see Mashimo in the middle of the dark.

"Your planet and the Robot Kingdom have begun to merge into one planet." Mashimo explains. "Think of it as hell on Earth.

Mashimo finds the light switch and turns the lights on, revelling themselves to be in some kind of underground cave.

"My mother, resurrected." Sarah said still in shock. "How is that possible?"

"If I am correct your mother is related to all of this." Mashimo explained.

"This no can be we won the tournament!" Robotboy said in anger. "The rules say the Earth is safe for another generation!"

"Obviously Bruton has cheated and broken the rules." Mashimo continued and turns to Sarah. "I believe he resurrected your mother to keep the portals open, by reuniting you with her, Bruton's spell will be broken. Your mother's soul will be in peace and the portals will close."

"But how could the Elder Gods allow this?" Sarah demanded.

"I don't know, but Bruton must be stopped or your world will perish." Mashimo explained. "We have six days until annihilation."

"If Robotboy able to beat Robotman, then Robotboy able to beat Bruton!" Robotboy said.

"Hm, hm, hm, yes, you have beat a great sorcerer to win the tournament, but you are no match for Bruton." Mashimo said.

"Now listen here, if there's anyone who's going to kill Bruton, it's going to be me!" Jenny said in anger, because of GIR's death.

"Enouth!" Mashimo points his hand at wall and shoots a lightning bolt at it, crumbling it down, revelling a secret tunnel. "You are all far from ready, when these portals open Bruton's extermination squads will be everywhere, hunting you! I am telling this for your own good, Bruton knows that I have no powers in the Robot Kingdom and if the two planets merge into one, I will lose my powers here on Earth, each of you must grow stronger, together, we are the only hope."

Mashimo walks thru the secret tunnel, followed by Myumyu, Robotboy and Sarah.

"Together, we couldn't even save GIR." Jenny sobbed silently and followed the others thru the tunnel.

Once they reach the end of the tunnel, they find some sphere like transports.

"What do these do?" Robotboy asked.

"Once inside the Val sphere, you can travel anywhere on Earth for mere hours." Myumyu explained. The interior winds propel you."

"I've seen these before, once inside them, you will be moving so fast, it's like your not moving at all!" Sarah continued.

"We need your help Jenny, I will take you to find your partner Brad." Mashimo said.

"Forget it!" Jenny refused. "If I die that's fine, but I am NOT, repeat **NOT** losing anybody else!"

"Alone you are venerable, but if you work together as a team, you can do mush." Mashimo explained.

"What about us?" Robotboy asked.

"The two of you will travel the Ministry of Science in Metro City, Japan." Mashimo explained. "You did great last time Robotboy, but this time you are going to need help for what you are about to face. Go deep into the night and seek out the council of the one called Astro Boy, you will not find him, he will find you."

"So, what about you?" Robotboy asked.

"Myumyu and I will speak with the Elder Gods, and demand answers for what has Bruton done." Mashimo explained.

Seconds later, Mashimo, Myumyu and Jenny were all inside one of the spheres.

"Ready?" Mashimo asked and Myumyu and Jenny nodded. "Then let's go!"

Upon these words, the sphere rolled so fast into one of the tunnels, below the cliff.

"Whoa! That was faster then I remember." Sarah said.

"Me can't wait." Robotboy said.

Later, Robotboy and Sarah are now both inside a Val sphere, rolling down the tunnel. Inside, Robotboy and Sarah were both holding on to the bars above, but they weren't turning upside down as the sphere rolled.

"This is amazing!" Robotboy looked around seeing everything passing by.

"There's a hot air ride coming from the Earth's core, the interchange!" Sarah warned.

The sphere then pops out from the end of the tunnel, and they find themselves flying over a room with lava below.

"What going on? Where are we?" Robotboy asked.

"The interchange! Turn right HARD!" Sarah warned and they both do that and the sphere flies to the right, entering another tunnel at the other side of the room.

"Now hold on to me! Hold on to me!" Sarah said and Robotboy does that.

As the sphere continues rolling through the tunnel, the two robots could sense some warm feelings inside each other (Strange, isn't it?).

A/N: Well, that's chapter two, wanna see what happens next? Find out in the Next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please!


	3. Don't underestimate the earthling spirit

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman NT warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Don't underestimate the earthling spirit**

Meanwhile, in the Robot Kingdom, nothing of new from last time, still the dark and gruesome planet ever, full of dark thick clouds and lightning in the sky. In the Kingdom's castle, Bruton sits silently on his throne, but he doesn't have his armour on anymore, revelling to have the head of a human, with tan skin, bold and brown eyes. Then a person wearing a black cloak over his body, but his face visible, to have beard around his mouth and brown eyes, similar to Bruton's, entered the room.

"Father!" Bruton looked at the man in cloak. "The merge has begun, Earth is under attack and it is glorious!"

"Tell me Bruton, did you make Mashimo beg for his life before you killed him?" Bruton's father asked.

Bruton somersault jumps from the throne and lands down the steps.

"Mashimo, is of no concern to us!" Bruton said, making his father enraged move toward him, but without moving his feet.

"YOU LET HIM LIVE?!?!" He angrily demanded.

"He could not be stopped." Bruton said unfazed as he walked around the room.

"I have no use for excuses!" Bruton's father snapped. "I have broken the sacred rules to keep the portals open, if the Elder Gods learn about this, we shall both suffer the consequences!"

"I do not understand." Bruton turned to his father. "How can you fear the Elder Gods?

"With the control of Planet Earth, our power will be absolute, until the six days have passed, we cannot take a chance with Mashimo and his robots. Do not underestimate the power of the Earthling spirit!" Bruton's father warned and left the room, with Bruton thinking about what he told him.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will have big surprises for you, so R&R, if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!!


	4. Robotboy & Sarah vs Brother Bjorn

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman NT warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Robotboy & Sarah vs. Brother Bjorn**

Meanwhile, Robotboy and Sarah have finished their travel in the Val sphere and they are both walking through a cave full of ruins and cliffs with a LONG way down to a river of lava. Unbeknownst to them, a dark smoke was on the move and it's a big threat to our heroes. The two heroes stop for a moment and Sarah turns to Robotboy.

"Ro, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to-"

"Sarah." Robotboy interrupted Sarah's sentence. "Robotboy already lost everything," he places his hand over Sarah's cheek. "and he not going to lose you too!"

The two robots approached their faces to each other, as they were about to kiss, when the smoke appeared behind Sarah, revelling to be Brother Bjorn, a robot with the shape of a kid, with grey metallic skin and hair, red eyes and his wearing a black jacket and pants and a white shirt and black tie. Robotboy sees Bjorn and pulls Sarah away from him. The robot was then grabbed Robotboy and kicks Sarah onto wall and throws Robotboy onto another wall.

"Good job Brother Bjorn!" A boy that looked like the boy robot appeared, except this one was flesh and bone and his hair is blond.

"Bjorn!" Robotboy said in surprise.

"Hello Robotboy! I heard that the world is coming to an end, so my Brother Bjorn shall humiliate you before that happens!" Bjorn asked.

"Okay, let get this over with!" Robotboy sighted as he makes a fighting pose.

"Good!" Bjorn said. "Brother Bjorn, ATTACK!!!"

(Mortal Kombat Annihilation: Fire!)

Brother Bjorn charges at Robotboy, but he jumps onto a wall, the jumps from it and grabs Bjornbot (another name he is also called), down to another platform ruin.

"Don't hold back Bjornbot!" Bjorn cheered his robot.

That's when robot warriors from Bruton's army showed up and attacked Sarah, luckily she was skilled fighter so she had no problem taking care of them.

With Robotboy and Bjornbot, The android sends out a punch, but Robotboy ducks it, then Robotboy strikes with a punch of his own, but Bjornbot blocks it and punches Robotboy, making him somersault in the air and lands on his feet, but then Bjornbot kicks him, causing him to roll down the platform ruin. Robotboy notices Bjornbot about to stomp him, so Robotboy rolls out of the way. Bjorn sends a kick and Robotboy blocks it, but failed to block the second kick, that hit him in the belly, causing him to fly backward onto a wall. Bjornbot was about to fly kick him, but Robotboy dodged it, and Bjornbot's foot hit the wall.

With Sarah, the warrior was about to slash her, but she dodges the blade and kicks the warrior of the platform, making him fall down to the lava river below the ruins. Another warrior charges at her, but Sarah jumped out of the way and he falls on the ground. Sarah then takes out from the pockets of her trousers two closed blade flappers, which she uses to fight the warriors. The first warrior charges at her, but she dodges his attack and slashes him with her blades. The two more warriors charge at her, but she blocks their attacks with her blades and then slashes the warriors with them. Another warrior charges at her, but she dodges his spear and Sarah slashes him. Another warrior throws ninja stars at her, but she blocks them by opening her blade flappers, then she uses them to slice the robot warrior to bits.

Back with Robotboy and Brother Bjorn, The boy robot tries to punch the evil android, but he grabbed him by the arm and throws him to the ground, then Robotboy tries to kick him, while still on the ground, but Bjorn grabbed his leg, luckily Robotboy lifted himself up and kicked Bjornbot across the face. Bjornbot gets up and swift kicks Robotboy, sending him flying over the ruins and lands on his feet, on another platform ruin.

"Nice work Brother Bjorn, now, FINISH HIM!!!" Bjorn ordered.

Brother Bjorn opens his chest and a cannon comes out, shooting a missile at our hero. Robotboy notices this and jumps on a rock and jumps from it, as he dodges the missile that hit some of the ruins, creating a HUGE explosion that caused Robotboy to loose his balace, when he landed on the platform ruin where Bjornbot was standing on. When the blast faded, the ruins had crumbled down.

"You missed him!" Bjorn yelled. "Finish him, now!"

Bjorn charges at Robotboy, with kicks, but he blocks them, Robotboy tries to punch him, but he ducks, Bjorn grabs Robotboy and keeps punching him and then kicks him onto a wall, breaking thru it. He then slides over to Sarah who just finished defeating the last warriors.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Not really." Robotboy said.

Bjornbot jumps and lands in front of them, ready to shoot another missile at them.

"Now this time Bjorn, don't miss him!" Bjorn ordered.

Unfortunately for these troublemakers, before Bjornbot could shoot the missile, a shadowy figure shots from his hand an ice wave at Bjornbot, turning him into an ice statue.

"WHAT???!!!" Bjorn demanded.

"Ro! The missile!" Sarah warned. Robotboy charges at the frozen robot and kicks him onto Bjorn, making them both fly backwards.

"NOOOOO!!!" Bjorn cried as the missile exploded into a fiery inferno, killing both villains.

"They're gone, good riddance!" Robotboy said.

"You must go! There will be others!" Robotboy and Sarah turn to the shadowy figure, which reviles itself to be-

"Megaman?!" Robotboy asked.

A/N: Well, that was intence! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	5. Megaman vs Protoman

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Princess Sarah and Emperor Bruton.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Megman vs. Protoman**

Megman comes out from the shadows and Robotboy looks at him in shock and confusion.

"But, Robotboy killed you in tournament!" Roboboy said.

Megaman takes his helmet off, reviling to have spiky deep blue hair and red scar going down over his right eye.

"You killed my older brother." Megaman corrected Robotboy, making him even more confused.

"Then, why you help us?" Robotboy asked.

"I helped her." Megaman said talking about Sarah. "Legend has it that the Princess is the key to stop Bruton's plot."

"You've been following us?" Sarah asked and Megaman nodded. "Why?"

"Two days ago, Bjorn convinced Bruton to spare him and he accepted." Megman explained. "Then he assigned him and his robot to come after you guys in order to keep you apart from Queen Shurie."

(A/N: Queen Shurie, AKA: Sarah's mother.)

"Okay, so how do we get to Astro Boy now?" Robotboy asked.

"We have a common enemy Megaman, you must help us with your powers, if you want to stop Bruton." Sarah said.

With that, Megaman decided to help them.

"Let's just hope you succeed." Megaman said starting to form an ice ball under his hands, next he shots an ice beam from his hands, that created an ice bridge from the ruins they were standing on to the other ruins on the other side.

"Wait here." Megaman told the other two and started walking over the ice bridge.

The blue netnavi stands there sensing something when he saw two grabbing hooks flying from below the ruins. They both fly around some ruins and out from below the ruins jumps out a man; whish was the source of the hooks, landed on the end of the bridge. The hooks fly back into his hand.

"Protoman?" Robotboy looked at the man on the other side. And yes, he guessed it, the man was Protoman himself.

"GET OVER HERE!" Protoman shoots two grabbing hooks from the palm of his hand that fly toward Megaman, who jumps back, leaving an ice clone of him in the way of the hooks. The hooks hit the clone, breaking it to pieces. Protoman then pulls the hooks back.

Megaman charges at Protoman with a triple flying kick, knocking him down, but cracking the bridge a little. Protoman gets up and kicks Megaman in the belly, the Megaman punches him in the face, Protoman gives some punches, but Megaman blocked them, grabbed his arms and punched him in the face. Protoman then pulls Megaman up and throws him to the ground, cracking the bridge, next Megaman kicks Protoman up and he crashes back on the bridge, this time cracking it down. Megaman jump to the other side and Protoman jump from the falling piece to the ice bridge to a tunnel below the platform on where Megaman is standing on. Robotboy and Sarah walked up to the end of the ruin they were standing on.

"Megaman okay?" Robotboy called out.

"Yeah, and so is our friend." Megaman said then he jumps down to the platform below, where Protoman was standing on and the fight continues.

Protoman sends out a punch but Megaman dodged it. Then he punches Protoman across the face and sends on him a flying triple kick on the red netnavi. Megaman charges at Protoman and give three power punches across his face. Protoman gains consciousness and kicks Megaman in the chest sending him flying into a pillar.

(Theme song: Mortal Kombat: Annihilation – Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero)

Protoman charges at Megaman with kicks, backing him away. Megaman dodges the kick and Protoman's foot hit the wall. Both fighters jump back to the platform above and the fight continues.

Megaman charges at Protoman and runs him over, knocking him to the ground and Megaman almost fell off the platform. Protoman gets up and charges at Megaman with some kicks, but he dodged them and Protman almost fell off the platform. Protman charges at Megaman with to swift kicks and only the second one hit Megaman, knocking him down.

Megaman then charges at Protoman with a kick, but Protoman grabbed his leg, then Megaman jumped breaking himself free. But while in mid-air, Protoman jumped higher then him and kicks him to the ground. Megaman then kicked Protoman off of him and gets up, then Protoman charges at Megaman with a swift kick, but he grabbed the leg and punches him across the face and knocked him to the ground. But as he fell on the ground, Protoman kicked Megaman off the platform and he fell on a piece of ruins, but about to fall down to a long way down to a lava river.

"MEGAMAN!!!" Robotboy flies over to Megaman and help him up. That when they got to the platform, they noticed that Protoman disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Robotboy looked around.

"AH! LET GO!" Robotboy and Megaman turned around and saw Protoman holding Sarah under his arms. Sarah was trying to break free.

"SUCKERS!!!" Protoman laughed.

"SARAH!!!" Robotboy cried but it was too late, Protoman warped away with Sarah.

"Robotboy have to save Sarah!" the little robot said.

"Bruton wants you to go after her, don't!" Megaman warned.

"But without Sarah, we lost, it over!" Robotboy said.

"The thing that just happen here, is the prove that you are not ready for what you are about to face." Megaman explained.

Robotboy fell in silence and in thought about what Megaman told him and looked away. Then when he turned to Megaman, he vanished.

"Huh?" Robotboy looked around for Megaman, but he was no where in sight. Robotboy then continues his journey to find this Astro Boy that Mashimo told him about.

A/N: Oh boy, is Sarah going to be okay? And what about the others? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	6. Jenny & Brad vs Gigawatt

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Jenny & Brad vs. Gigawatt**

Jenny, Mashimo and Myumyu have just finished their trip in the Val sphere and they all come out from the cave to the light.

"We'll take the same track back." Mashimo explained. "And turn to what I showed you."

"Don't worry about me." Jenny said.

They look around and find a building next to a road to a small town, but what caught Jenny's attention was that some places of the scenery were on fire.

"Hey, this place wasn't like this before!" Jenny snapped.

"As the time passes with the merge of the two planets, more of the Earth will be destroyed." Mashimo explained.

As Jenny flies to the building, the sky becomes dark and there's a purple vortex in the middle of the clouds.

"We'll meet you at the temple of the Elder Gods!" Mashimo called out.

In the building, Jenny breaks in from the air duct, then she starts running through the building until she entered the lab, where she found her partner Brad in bed with a white sheet over his body and only his head out.

"Brad!" Jenny runs to Brad and starts tapping on his cheek. "Brad, wake up!"

"Hey!" Brad woke up. "I thought I was suppose to save you."

"Yeah, I couldn't wait." Jenny joked as she took the sheet of Brad, finding that he was shirtless, strapped in locks over his wrists and ankles, but what REALLY got her off guard was the he has **ROBOT ARMS**!!!

"Brad, what the hell have you done to yourself this time!?" Jenny demanded while looking at the robot arms.

"Cybernetic body parts." Brad explained. "Takes what you got and triples your strength!"

"You've got a big confidence problem you know that?" Jenny asked.

Meanwhile, dark figures jump out from the vortex over the building.

Back with Jenny and Brad…

Jenny was now busy working on the computers, trying to set Brad free from his locks.

"What's going on? What are you doing there?" Brad asked.

"Everybody has split; this place is going to be taken down by an extermination squad!" Jenny explained.

"Extermination squad?" Brad asked. "What do you mean extermination squad?"

"Well, all you need to know is that they are trying to kill me and probably you too." Jenny explained.

"Me? I don't even know these dudes!" Brad complained. "Where have you been anyway?" 

Jenny angrily slammed her closed hands on the desk as the computer showed a message that said: "ACCESS DENIED"

"Damn it!" Jenny said. "I can't get you free with the controls Brad, looks like I'll have to use my strength now."

"Wait!" Brad said. "Stand back; let me see what I'm made of!" 

Brad then uses the strength of his robot arms to get free; his right arm breaks free from the lock first, next the left arm. Jenny looks at this in amazement. Brad lifts himself up and sends some punches with his robot arms.

"OH HO HO!! Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Brad said looking at his arms, and then he uses them to break the locks on his ankles.

"Man, I wish I had these babies back in high school!" Brad said.

"You're gonna wish you were back in high school." Jenny joked as she tossed a jacket to Brad.

"Is that right?!" Brad asked sarcastically as he catches the jacket.

"Come on Brad, we're leaving!" Jenny said.

Suddenly, the doors are blown away by an explosion from the other sides and Jenny and Brad had to take cover. They perk out from behind the table and they find a dark figure in the middle of the fire caused by the blast. The figure walks in and as he got closer, they found out it was Gigawatt, an electricity vampire, wearing a golden armour over his body, whish is made out of electricity, a head in the shape of a light ball with yellow and red eyes and an electric looking mouth.

"Is that, Gigawatt?!" Brad asked.

"Yeah, but he looks different now." Jenny said.

Gigawatt opens the chest of his golden armour and two bombs fly out from it; the two bombs fly onto the walls of the halls, causing even bigger blasts, and Jenny and Brad had to take cover again.

Gigawatt keeps walking toward them as he breaks the glass wall that surrounded the room. Jenny and Brad shielded themselves from the glass. After all the glass broke down, they both look at Gigawatt with an electric evil smile on his face.

"Death is the only way out Bradley Carbunkle, XJ-9. Master Bruton will be pleased." Gigawatt chuckled.

"Master what?" Brad asked.

The two heroes then notice robot warriors coming out from the door behind them.

"You take care of them, I'll take sparky!" Brad said.

"What? But Brad-" 

"Don't worry, I've got it covered!" Brad said lifting one of his robot arms.

Jenny nodded and charges at the warriors, while Brad prepares to face Gigawatt. The electricity vampire jumps from where he was standing and kicks Brad in the chest, knocking him onto the machines.

"Hey man, I'm sure there's something we can talk about!" Brad said, but Gigawatt picked him up and throws him to the floor.

"Guess not." Brad mumbled.

Gigawatt was about to stomp on him, but Brad rolled out of the way.

With Jenny, jumps on a warrior and kicks him in the face, knoking him onto some machines. Then she grabs a charging robot and kicks another robot at the same time, then she throws that robot warrior on other robots. Jenny punches another charging warrior, then she kicks another one.

With Brad, Gigawatt knocks him to the floor, and then Brad blocks his kicks with his robot arms. Brad gets up and tries to punch him, but Gigawatt dodged the attack and kicks Brad on his chest, knocking him onto more machines.

With Jenny, she gets kicked by one of the robots, but she gained conscious quick and then she dodged the charging robot and kicked the one in from of him and then she elbowed the other warrior. Another warrior charges at her and Jenny kicks a computer monitor on him.

With Brad, Gigawatt was about to punch him with his electric fist, but Brad dodged it and the vampire's fist hit a machine, blowing it up. Next Gigawatt charges Brad and spin kicks on his legs, next he kicked him over the table.

As Brad gets up he notices Gigawatt walking toward Jenny, who was still fighting the robot warriors.

"Jenny, look out!" Brad called out.

Jenny looks at Gigawatt, still with that creepy smile on his face. He raises his hand and point it at Jenny.

"Now to drink your delicious energy XJ-9!" he chuckled evilly.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny said as she garbs a robot warrior and uses it as a shield to protect herself from Gigawatts' electric beam. The beam hits the guard, sucking his energy to Gigawatt, and then the robot warrior falls on the floor, dead.

"Take this sparky!" Brad pushes a table at Gigawatt, but he jumps over it.

(Theme song: Arnas-Get out of System)

Gigawatt charges at Brad with a flying kick, but the boy jumped out of the way. Gigawatt and Brad start giving punches on each other, but Gigawatt pushed Brad away, who charges back with more punches. Gigawatt blocks them but Brad doesn't give up, as he even accedentaly punched a computer monitor. Brad then slides under Gigawatt, dodging his kick then Brad gets up and punches HARD on the chest, blowing him onto a wall, HARD, causing big damage.

"Yeah! Now what!" Brad demanded.

With Jenny, A warrior tries to stab her with an axe, but she dodges it, next she drops herself on the floor and kicks a robot across the face.

With Brad, the robot armed boy charges at Gigawatt and keeps punching him all over him, cracking his armour. Then Gigawatt dodges his next punch, and Brad's arm breaks into the wall and stays stuck on it. Gigawatt tries to punch him, but Brad blocks his punches and kicks him up the face. Now brad is trying to remove his arm from the wall.

With Jenny, she gets kicked by charging warrior, but then as the robot charges at her again, she spin kicks it on the legs, causing him to fly onto the machines. Next she kicks another warrior, blowing him away. She then runs back into the room with two more warriors chasing her, she pushes the door on one the first one and then kicks him up the face. The second one charges at her with an axe, but Jenny dodges it and then hit his head with a bucket.

"Hey Jen!" Jenny turns around to find Brad, still with his arm stuck. "A little help over here?"

"I'm on it!" Jenny runs up to Brad and helps his arm out.

Jenny manages to remove Brad's arm from the wall as he blocks Gigawatt's electric beam. Then he clears it off his arm. Jenny jumps on Brad's shoulder, jump from it over Gigawatt's head, then she grabs him by the shoulders, places her foot on his back and then she throws him away onto some pipes.

Jenny looks at Gigawatt, after he crashed on the pipes, gas started coming out from the smashed pipes, the gas spreads all over him and then she notices that the gas putten the sand, whish was on the floor, on fire.

"I've got it!" Jenny said in her mind. She picks up a hand full of sand and then she blows it onto Gigawatt, putting him on fire.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!" Gigawatt cried, it was too much for him and he fell on the floor, his electic appearance disappeared and his light ball head cracked to pieces. The only thing left was his golden armour.

"Damn, you barbequed his ass off!" Brad said.

"Wait! Look at that!" Jenny pointed at a symbol on Gigawatt's armour and there was a small dragon drawing on it. Then the drawing came to life and then vanished.

Next, the two heroes notice a small gadget on the armour that started ticking.

"Uh oh, is that what I think it is?" Jenny said in concern.

"Yep, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Brad said and they both run away out of the building.

When the ticking stopped, there was a long on and then-

BOOOOOM!!!

The blast was so big that it blew up the entire building, also making Jenny a nd Brad being blown away from it.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	7. The new general

A/N: I still do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Megaman NT warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Sarah, Shurie and Bruton.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**The new general**

Meanwhile in the Robot Kingdom, in the emperor's castle, Dog-Ra, Mona Lethal, the Almighty Tallest and Shurie have all gathered around the meeting room, all taking about their plot.

"My squads have already gathered thousands of souls on Earth." Tallest Purple said.

"And I will claim millions." Dog-Ra said, with his arms crossed.

"By now, you would be behind bars in a zoo display." Mona taunted Dog-Ra.

"If those bars could keep me away from YOU Mona, it would be worth it." Dog-Ra taunted back.

Enraged, Mona jumps from where she was standing and lands on the table, and then she jumps on Dog-Ra and tries to strangle him with her four arms and Dog-Ra tries to push her away, while the others watch.

"Silence!" Bruton ordered them at the door, and Mona and Dog-Ra stop fighting, while the others bow to him.

"Status Report?" Bruton asked.

"Three of our best warriors have already been taken out: Bjorn Bjornson, Brother Bjorn and Gigawatt." Tallest Purple explained.

"Tell me, did you make them beg for their lives before you destroyed them?" Bruton asked.

"But master, I thought-" 

"I HAVE NO USE FOR EXCUSES!!!" Bruton yelled as he picks up his war hammer and slams it down on the table, causing a huge column of light come out from it.

"This will never happen again." Bruton said.

"It will never happen again." Tallest Purple said, but Bruton them swung his hammer on him, causing him to fly up and then fall down into a pit.

"AAARRGH!!!" Tallest Purple cried out from the pit as a sheet of flames that came out from it, killing him. The other watches this in disgust.

"This will defiantly never happen again." Bruton said, placing his war hammer over his shoulder. "Now I need a new general, you can call this duty at working by my side." 

"Then I am your man." Dog-Ra said. "As your general, I will personally claim every human soul and spear no one!"

"Do not listen to this mindless dog brain." Mona said. "I am more worthy for the protection of Queen Shruie and your orders are mine to follow."

"These nincompoops have no chance against those fools." Tallest Red said. "I will personally collect those human souls, for you."

"No." Bruton said. "You are all too insane for such an important work." He points to Shurie. "You are my NEW general, Queen Shurie."

"Thank you Bruton." Shurie thanked the robot emperor.

"That is, unless, anyone else have different point of view." Bruton said holding his war hammer.

"Uh, no not me!" Dog-Ra said.

"Yeah, me too." Mona Lethal said.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more with you!" Tallest Red said.

"Good." Bruton said and left the room. Shurie smiles evilly.

A/N: Well, if this chapter isn't satisfying, then the next one will, so stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	8. The three tests

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Nina.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**The three tests**

Robotboy was now walking on the mountains in search for this mysterious Astro on his own, since Sarah was kidnapped and Megaman disappeared. The sun went down as Robotboy reached some sort of city.

"Is this Metro City?" Robotboy asked in his mind.

He flies over to the city. As he keeps flying over the buildings he finds a building that looked very suspicious, so he flies over to it and lands on the building's roof.

"Hmmmmm." Robotboy wonders and enters the building through the air duct.

When he finally came out, he entered what appeared to be some kind of robot factory, he walks around in wonder when suddenly-

"ROOOAAR!!!" a black robot wolf came out of nowhere and jumped on Robotboy.

"ARGH! GET OFF!!" Robotboy demanded as he tries to get the wolf off of him.

The wolf gets off of Robotboy and transforms into a what appears to be a boy, but at the same time a robot. He has brown human-like eyes, black hair with two pikes coming out from the top and bottom, shirtless, black pants and red boots.

"Robotboy I presume?" the boy asked and Robotboy nodded. "Don't be frightened, that was something you call: "Animalaty"."

"Who are you?" Robotboy demanded.

"Would you like to know?" the boy asked. "So you're way surprised, huh? I've seen better." He chuckled. "Don't swear it, I've seen worst too."

"If you Astro Boy, then you know Robotboy won Robot Kombat, right?" Robotboy asked.

"Don't get cocky, the tournament had rules, this time ANYTHING goes." Astro explained.

"It was a mistake coming here." Robotboy said as he walks away.

"So you think you're ready, huh?" Astro asked. "If you were, would Sarah have been kidnapped?"

That caught Robotboy's attention. The little robot then walks back to Astro.

"Can Astro help Robotboy save her?" Robotboy asked and Astro let's out a chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not." Astro said. "Sarah is important, but to beat Bruton, you must pass three tests. The first one is courage."

"Robotboy have no time for these stupid games!" Robotboy said desperate.

"To beat the test of courage, you've got to find your Animalaty, whish increases your strength." Astro explained.

"And just how is Robotboy suppose to do that?" Robotboy demanded.

Astro let's out a chuckle as he walks around with Robotboy behind him.

"Well now, there's a slow way and there's a fast way." Astro said.

"We no have time for stories!" Robotboy said.

"That's what I though you would say!" Astro chuckled as a Tomahawk axe appears on his hand and throws it at Robotboy, knocking him out, but not killing him.

"Sweet dreams Robotboy." Astro said and walks away.

While Robotboy remains knocked out, he begins to have visions of Sarah.

"I have faith in you Robotboy." An image of Sarah said. "But you have failed." An image of her being kidnapped by Protoman appeared.

"SARAH!!!" Robotboy cried.

"You are not the warrior, are you?" the image asked.

"What if Robotboy failed? What if he failed everyone?" Robotboy asked in fear.

Then an image of Robotman torturing Tommy appeared.

"Your master's soul is mine!" Robotman hissed while holding Tommy by his hair.

"RO!!!" Tommy cried.

The image disappears, and then another image of Sarah appeared, but was quickly replaced by an image of Bruton (wearing his helmet). Robotboy whimpers.

"Fight from the inside, it's devouring inside you!" Astro's voice said. "You have a last faith in yourself, can never be defeated!" 

"Robotboy, the fire that burns inside you, is guilt!" Bruton's voice said. "You have lost Sarah, you are not the leader!"

"Find that power inside you!" Astro's voice said. "Feel your Animalaty!"

That last word echoes as Robotboy feels his own "Animalaty" growing inside him.

"You will FAIL!!!" Bruton's voice laughed maniacally.

Robotboy wakes up from his unconsciousness and is surprised to find himself in the middle of the snow, during the night. Robotboy gets up and starts crawling weakly, until he stops in front of a cloaked person. The person takes off the cloak, reviling to be a robot girl, with long black hair, jade green eyes, and she was only wearing brown skirt and bra.

"I am Nina." She said, walking up to Robotboy. "I've been in search of you Robotboy." 

She bends down to him and hold him by his hand. Robotboy just looks at her in confusion.

"All the darkness that holds me, to die alone." She said. "That is my worst fear."

The robot girl then embraces Robotboy, making him more confused.

"But it is okay now, that you are here." Nina said.

"This almost too good to be true." Robotboy said.

"Forget what they said about you." Nina softly said as she approached her lips to Robotboy's, but when Robotboy realised what was going then-

"NO!" Robotboy pushed himself away from Nina. "Sorry, but Robotboy's heart, belongs to another."

Nina then slowly backs away and turns her back to him. Robotboy begins to feel sorry and approaches her to comfort her.

"Robotboy can't, there not much left." Robotboy said.

Nina gets up and knocks Robotboy down to the ground, when he turned back to Nina, he is surprised to find himself back in the factory. Nina then claps her fists together and in a flash of light, her outfit changed to a jade green body suit, black boots and gloves, her hair is tighten up in buns, with some hair coming out from them, like pig tails. She then shots a small button like object from her arm and as she grabbed it, the object turns into a spear and then she makes a fighting pose.

"This just another dream!" Robotboy whispered.

But this was no dream. Nina spins her spear over her hand and tries to stab Robotboy, but he dodged it. Nina tries again, but Robotboy keeps blocking her moves. Until she moves behind him and pushes him to her with the spear. Robotboy tries to break free from her grip.

"How can you beat Bruton, when I alone am too much for you?" Nina asked.

Robotboy manages to escape and tries to take the spear off her hands, but Nina kicks him on the belly, causing him to be knocked backwards. Nina spins her spear and throws it at Robotboy, but the little robot manages to dodge it. Nina walks up to Robotboy and kick him on the chin, then she sends out a punch, but he dodges it. When Robotboy sends out his punch, Nina grabbed his arm and throws him to the ground, while on the ground, Nina starts twisting his arm. She grabs him, but Robotboy then grabbed Nina and pulls her down to the floor. Now Robotboy pins her on the floor, but to his confusion, she started laughing.

"First you betray Robotboy, then you laugh!?!?" RObotboy demanded, even more confused.

"You are even more fable then I thought." Nina said. "You have passed the test Robotboy!"

"TEST!?" Robotboy demanded. "This was just another of Astro Boy's tests?! We could have killed each other!!!" he stops pinning her.

"But believe." Nina said as Robotboy helped her up. "I will lead you to the temple of the Elder Gods."

"Robotboy can't, if this was just a test then can't, Robotboy not ready yet!" Robotboy said.

"Not ready to save Sarah?" Nina asked. "Because she is the key to save us all and I can take you to where she is being held!"

"She alive?" Robotboy asked desperately.

"Of course, but I don't know how long she will be." Nina said. "We must go!"

And so, Nina joined Robotboy in order to save Sarah as they leave the Ministry of Science. Robotboy is now flying over the night sky, following Nina, who is using the thrusters in her arms.

A/N: Well, that was a bit confusing wasn't it? Will they be able to save Sarah? Or is already too late? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	9. Mud Fight: Jenny vs Tina

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Sarah, Bruton and Tina.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Mud fight: Jenny vs. Tina**

Meanwhile in the dark castle of the Robot Kingdom's meeting room, Sarah (in her normal outfit) sits inside of a bird cage, made out of powerful material, in silence. Bruton enters the room, followed by a guard, holding a goblet full of oil.

"All your past betrayals, I can forgive." Bruton said. "Sarah, please accept this offer, to save yourself from your death."

Bruton hands the oil goblet to Sarah. She takes the goblet and drinks it, but doesn't sallow it, she then spits it all over Bruton's face.

"Your foolishness is working on my patience!" Bruton warned.

"You have destroyed my family." Sarah said. "You have revived my mother to kill us all, I am forever your enemy. So just kill me now, if you want."

"Foolish robot child!" Bruton said as he walks out from the room.

Sarah still remains silent in her cage.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Jenny and Brad are now walking between Rocky Mountains, with dead plants along the way.

"No trees, no animals, damn!" Brad said. "What's going on here?"

"The nature is dieing, the merge of the planets are almost complete!" Jenny said looking at the dead plants.

"You know Jenny, you've been talking about planets and merges and all of that, but you still haven't told what is all about!" Brad said.

"Sorry, but I can't explain it!" Jenny said. "The merge is almost complete and we only have a few days left! Use your imagination."

"Use my imagination?" Brad asked. "Keep talking like that and I might split, alright?"

Jenny stops and turns to Brad, who also stopped and continued talking.

"Look, you dragged me out of the base away from those dudes, and then you make travel around the world or something for two days! At least tell me why!?"

"Nobody had told me why GIR had to die." Jenny sighted as she started walking again.

"Just what is it with you?" Brad demanded as he followed her. "And who the hell is GIR?!"

Jenny walks down the cliff, while Brad remains at top and still asking questions about what is going on.

"Okay Jenny I'm your partner! And you if you can't trust me, then who you can?" Brad demanded.

"Well obviously nobody, but me!" Jenny said walking away.

"Nobody but YOU???" Brad demanded. "Every time you need me I'm out there! I'm stuck in nowhere but you! You even know where I am!"

Brad continued arguing as he walks away through the cliffs, while Jenny takes her own way. She walks walks up between some rocks, when she stopped by a statue of a beast near a mud pit.

Jenny looks at the statue. "Boy, the Robot Kingdom sure has a monstrous history."

While she walks away from the statue, a dark figure holding sais jumped out of nowhere and tries to stab her sais on Jenny from behind, but Jenny heard her scream and dodged her. The figure lands in front of her and kicks on Jenny onto a rocky mount. She sat up and looks at the figure.

"Sarah???" Jenny mistook.

"You wish!" the figure said, whish turns out to be Tina, a robot girl that appeared to be a clone of Sarah, except her tank top and gloves are magenta, her trousers are black and she also wears a magenta mask over her mouth and nose.

She charges at Jenny with her sais, but she rolls out of the way. Tina jumps from the rocky mount and kicks Jenny, making her roll fly onto a rock in the middle of the mud pit and rolls off from it, into the mud pit. Tina jumps high and tries to stab Jenny, but she rolls out from the way. Tina tries to stab her again, but Jenny grabs her arm and pulls it down on the rock, next she tries to grab her other arm, but Tina pulled her pig tails with the other arm, making her cry in pain, then Tina kicks her on her belly and pushes her on the rock.

"DIE!" Tina tries to stab Jenny with one of her sais, but the teenage robot rolled out of the away, and the sai hit's the rock with a "cling".

Jenny then kicks the sai off her hand, and then she jumps and kicks Tina across the face, knocking her on the mud. Jenny charges at Tina, but the Sarah look-alike kicks her on the belly while getting up, then she gives Jenny another kick making her fly backwards and fall back in the mud. Tina charges at Jenny with a kick, but she grabs her leg and pulls her down to the ground. She tries to hammer punch her, but Tina rolls out of the way. Tina tries to punch her, but she dodges the fist, next Jenny tries to punch her, but Tina grabs her arm and pulls her down to the ground, but the teenage robot lands on her feet. Now she's the one holding Tina's arm, and starts beating her up with three kicks, then a punch across the face. Tina grabs her, but Jenny kicks her in the face, and pulls her down to the ground. Next Jenny places her legs on Tina's neck and twists it, thus killing Tina.

Jenny gets up and looks at the dead Tina, in victory. Also, all that fight in the mud pit caused both fighters to be covered in mud. Jenny then notices a dragon tattoo on Tina's shoulder, just like the one on Gigawatt's armour, it comes to life and then disappears.

"GRRRRR!!!" Jenny looks behind and screams in horror and falls down on the ground to see that the beast statue had just came to life. But before the beast could do anything bad on Jenny, Brad showed up and started punching the beast with his robot arms, then finally he slams down on the beast's head, making it growl in pain as he disappears in a hole.

"Told ya these arms are good for something!" Brad said helping Jenny out of the mud pit.

"Thanks Brad, I…I own you one." Jenny said huffing.

"Don't swear it." Brad said. "But damn, do you look good covered with mud!"

"Brad!" Jenny protested.

"Well you do." Brad insisted.

"Urgh! I SO need to find a river or something." Jenny looks at herself, covered with mud.

The two then notice that the sky suddenly became dark and a purple vortex appeared in the sky, with Bruton's robot warriors jumping dwon from it.

"We better roll!" Jenny said running through the rocky mountains, followed by Brad.

"They don't even use parachutes!" Brad said.

A/N: That was some fight now wasn't it? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please!


	10. The new Mashimo

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Megaman NT warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Nina, Shruie and Bruton.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**The new Mashimo**

At the side of a mountain, Mashimo and Myumyu stand at the edge of the cliff watching the sun going down. Time was running out, they only had a few days left before the merge of the planets is complete. They both turn around and walk into some kind of temple at the side of the mountain. Inside, Mashimo and Myumyu both stand in the middle of a huge room, full of candles and three holes on the front wall.

"We have come to the eternal palace, because the sacred rules of Robot Kombat have been broken." Mashimo said. "Bruton has invaded the Earth."

On the three holes on the wall, appears three figures, one from each of them. On the left one is fire, on the middle one is wind and on the right one is water.

"As always will be, your gratitude has been answered." The wind god said.

"The first must be, why was this tertiary ever allowed?" Mashimo asked.

"We do not control the fate of this planet." The water god said.

"Everyone posses the control of that fate." The fire god said.

"(sigh) So you stand by watching the ruination of Earth?" Mashimo asked.

"If we are correct, reuniting Sarah with Shurie is the key to close the portals." The wind god explained.

"But if we reunite her with Shurie, how can we be sure if the portals WILL stay closed until the next tournament?" Mashimo asked.

"Only when Bruton is destroyed by doing so." The water god explained.

"After living along with the humans and robots of this planet, do you truly believe that they are worth of saving the Earth?" the fire god asked.

"More then anything I know." Mashimo said.

"So you wish to take the sacrifice yourself by losing your immortality in order to save the Earth?" the water god asked.

"Mashimo?" Myumyu asked and Mashimo becomes in thought.

Meanwhile…

Jenny (finally clean) and Brad walk through the mountains under the hot sun, looking for the temple of the Elder Gods.

"Man, I don't see a single street signs or mail boxes." Brad whined. "Just where are these so-called Elder Gods?"

"Just, keep moving Brad." Jenny sighted.

They both continue moving through some rocks when suddenly someone kicked Brad on to some rocks. It was Nina and Jenny quickly makes a fighting pose, as well as her.

"Jenny!" Robotboy appeared next to Nina.

"Ro?" Jenny asked.

"You know these dudes?" Brad got up, feeling a bump on his head.

"Yeah." Jenny said, looking at Nina in suspicious.

"Is that, Brad?" Robotboy asked Jenny, looking at Brad.

"Yeah, and who is she?" Jenny demanded.

"Nina." Robotboy answered. "That is Jenny Wakeman."

"Nice to meet you." Nina handed out her hand to shack with Jenny, but she didn't accepted.

"Hi, name's Brad Carbunkle!" Brad shook Nina's hand instead. "By the way, you've got an incredible pair of legs! You kicked me real hard!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nina said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Brad said.

"Where's Sarah?" Jenny asked.

"She got kidnapped, by Protoman." Robotboy said sadly.

"You've lost Sarah and now you picked up her?!" Jenny demanded like an angry mother.

"Hey! She helped Robotboy get here!" Robotboy explained.

The four then hear some tramping. They look behind and they see Bruton and Shruie coming toward them and army of robot warriors marching behind them.

"Great, thanks to you, we have Bruton and his extermination squads on our butts." Robotboy sighted.

"Can I make a suggestion here?" Brad asked. "Let's all put aside this little conversation and worry about more important stuff, like staying alive?"

"Good point, let go!" The four heroes rush through the rocky mountains, with Bruton's army on their tail.

Later they finally arrived at the temple of the Elder Gods, but Mashimo and Myumyu were nowhere in sight.

"He not here!" Robotboy cried.

"What? So now we have to wait for this guy to show up?" Brad demanded.

"Without Mashimo it hopeless!" Robotboy said.

Suddenly two figures somersault jumped down from the temple and landed in front of them, the first was Myumyu and the other appeared to be an elderly man wearing a grey robot suit, with large gloves and boots and armour shoulders, he had white hair sticking out from the sides and behind his head and glasses.

"Never give up hope!" the man said in familiar voice. "At least, not so early in a fight."

"Mashimo???" Robotboy asked dumb fold.

"New look!" Mashimo said.

"Who is the robot girl?" Myumyu looked at Nina.

"Can she also fight as good as she looks?" Mashimo asked.

"Yes." Robotboy said.

"Good, cause we were expecting a team of fighters!" Mashimo said. "Instead of fighting each other."

"Oh give us a break professor, we have been thru hell!" Jenny whined.

"Compared by the looks of you, you have been thru nothing." Myumyu said, then she looks at Robotboy. "Where is Sarah?"

"Bruton sent Protoman to attack us and took her away." Robotboy said sadly. "It my fault."

"This is not about blame." Mashimo explained. "We're all together in this, each of you must do what is possible to save the innocents, like a family!"

"Uh, Mashimo?" Myumyu pointed at Brad.

"Oh dear, what is the deal with your arms?" Mashimo asked Brad.

"Oh great, I've only known you for a minute and you're ditching me already?!" Brad complained.

"Sorry, we didn't mean disrespect." Mashimo apologised. "You have great skills, but those arms are not your strength, they are you weakness."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip, but these babies here, their state of the art!" Brad said.

"Faith in yourself is all you need." Mashimo explained. "And that goes to all of you."

Suddenly they hear a horn sound. The heroes look behind them and they see Bruton and his army approaching.

"Uh oh, now what?" Brad asked.

"I will try to open the portal as soon as possible, follow me!" Mashimo said running toward the temple, followed by Myumyu, Robotboy, Jenny, brad and Nina.

With bruton, he and Shruie stand on the side of a mountain next to the one where the temple is. As Bruton looks at the mountain, he spots the heroes in front of the temple and Mashimo was now using his powers to open a portal to the Robot Kingdom.

"My powers are leaving me!" Mashimo said when the electricity disappeared, but temporary. He turns around and tries again.

"Who does he think he is, the old partner of the SC?" Brad asked Jenny.

Back with Bruton, he gives an evil smile.

"Destroy, EVERYTHING!!!" Bruton ordered Shruie.

"Of course!" Shruie said and let's out a screech over the mountains. As the screech waves passed over the mountains, they all started blowing up, with pieces of rumble fly up the air. The heroes notice this and they become desperate.

"Whenever your ready professor!" Jenny said.

Mashimo concentrates real hard on opening the portal as the explosion come closer to them, while Bruton and Shruie laughs maniacally at the whole thing. Then a purple vortex appears right in front of them, Mashimo had finnaly opened the portal.

"Let's go!" Mashimo said and everyone dashed into the portal, right before the rumble could fall on top of them.

"Well, at least I had a bit of fun!" Shruie said.

"They have taken the bait!" Bruton said. "They have fallen right into our trap, all according to the plan! I will see you back in the Robot Kingdom."

Bruton walks away while Shruie sneakers evilly.

A/N: And cut! The heroes are back in the Robot Kingdom, but will they're plan work? And what did Bruton meant when he said "bait" and "trap"? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	11. Back in the Robot Kingdom

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Megaman NT warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Nina and Shruie.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Back in Robot Kingdom**

In the Robot Kingdom, the entire planet is still the darkest and gruesome planet ever. A Purple vortex appears and Robotboy, Mashimo, Myumyu, Jenny, Brad and Nina fall out from it, and the vortex disappears.

"Man! My skin is burning up but I am freezing inside! Brad said getting. "Feels like a microwave or something!"

"It is also the first time I did this too." Mashimo said.

"Oh God, is that what Robotboy think it is?" Robotboy looks at the horrifying background of the Robot Kingdom. Highway bridges, buildings and cars coming out from the ground, everywhere.

"The merge of the planets is almost complete!" Mashimo explained. "This will sontinue to happen unless the portals are closed!"

"Yes, time is against us!" Myumyu said.

"Dude! It's like a nightmare or something!" Brad said.

"We have to stop this!" Jenny said.

"And to do that, we must rescue Sarah." Nina explained. "I know that Bruton has taken her back to the fortress!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Brad said. "You mean Mr. Bad-Attitude back there? You want us to check his hole? Uh, uh, no way! I do not accept any suicides!"

"Mashimo!" Jenny called. "Brad is right, I think that is EXACTLY what Bruton want us to do!"

"No worrys!" Nina said. "There is a secret passage way, the one that I used to escape!"

Robotboy and Nina head down the road, while Mashimo and Myumyu follow them. Jenny and Brad look at each other, then they decide to follow their friends.

As they walk through the horrifying planet merging with Earth, let's see what is going on at the castle.

In the throne room,…

"How could you believe that the ruination of the Elder Gods, would not put our plan in jeopardy?" Bruton's father demanded.

"It was necessary to convince the robots from earth that their only hope laid in the Robot Kingdom!" Bruton explained.

"You seem to be very confident that Shurie will capture Mashimo and his robots in your trap." Bruton's father said.

"I promise you father, deep in my soul, all of the millenniums of plans will be rewarded!" Bruton said. "You will be proud!"

"Yes, and remember this: I will take your soul myself if you fail me now!" Bruton's father threatened.

"I will prepare the extermination squads and prepare for victory!" Bruton said while a guard was helping him put on his cape.

Bruton then looks at the window of the door to the meeting room, where Sarah is trapped inside the bird cage.

"Soon, the merge of the planets will be complete and all your friends will be DEAD!!" Bruton yelled.

Sarah remains quiet inside the bird cage.

Meanwhile, back with our heroes, they all walk through the dark planet, until they stop in front of some kind of palace.

"This must been Edenia." Robotboy said. "The royal family palace, Sarah told Robotboy he find it here."

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

They turn around to where that screech came from and there's Shruie standing on top of a broken machine. She takes her lab coat off, reviling to be wearing a purple body suit, and makes a fighting pose.

"That lady must have had a bad hair day." Brad said talking about Shruie's long white hair.

Mashimo then looks back at the palace and spots three invisible figures crawling down the walls. When they turned visable, they reviled themselves as Irken warriors. They are green skinned, huge red shiny eyes, black antennas, no ears and they were all wearing robot suits. The first one is red, the second one is yellow and the third one is blue.

"They must have followed us!" Nina said.

The three Irks somersault jump from where they were standing and land at the edge of the palace, forming fighting poses.

"Perhaps, but may be a bluff in disguise." Mashimo said. "We need Shruie to close Bruton's portals forever, Myumyu and I will take care of her."

"Robotboy rescue Sarah!" Robotboy said as he took off to find Bruton's castle.

Shruie suddenly lets out another screech on Mashimo blowing him thru the wall of the palace. Mashimo gets up and sees two of the Irk warriors jumping from the hole caused by him, the blue and red ones. Myumyu had grabbed the yellow one and snapped his neck, before he could even think of going after Mashimo.

Inside, Mashimo sees the two remaining Irks standing behind the pillars. He slowly walks between them while the Irks follow him while flip jumping behind the pillars. When Mashimo reaches the end of the room, the two Irks try to kick him, but Mashimo back flip jumps through the room, followed by the red Irk, who was doing the same thing. When they stop, the red Irk tries to kick Mashimo, but he blocks his moves and then spin kicks across his face, causing the Irk to be knocked to the ground, falling unconscious.

Next comes the blue Irk, who tries to kick him, but dodges. The two fighters spin kick each other, but their feet clashed each other. The blue Irk tries to spin kick on Mashimo's feet but he back flip jumps over it, then the blur Irk tries again, but misses as Mashimo does another back flip jump. The blur Irk tries to kick him, but Mashimo blocks them all, until the Irk makes a somersault kick on his face, causing him to back away a little. The blue Irk tries to punch him, but Mashimo blocks them all and then the thunder god (now a mortal), does an upper cut punch on him, causing the Irk to fly up to the ceiling an d breaking thru it, literally. Mashimo jumps up the hole in the ceiling, where he finds the blue Irk, unconscious.

At the hole, caused by Mashimo when he was blasted away from Shurie's screech, Brad was now holding an unconscious Shruie by her hair. He, Myumyu, Nina and Jenny were able to knock her out, while Mashimo's been fighting.

"Something went right for a change, we've won!" Brad said, putting Shruie down.

"Who finished off Shruie?" Mashimo asked from above, standing next to a pillar.

"After Shruie had blasted you, we grabbed her from behind." Nina explained.

"Maybe she did come in handy after all, huh?" Brad asked placing his arm over Nina's shoulders.

A/N: Well, that's another chapter down huh? Will now Robotboy be able to save Sarah just in time to stop Bruton's plot? Or is it already too late? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!!


	12. Robotboy to the rescue

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Megaman NT Warrior, or Astro Boy. I do own Sarah and Bruton.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Robotboy to the rescue**

"You are all going to witness mankind's final day!" Bruton states for his people. "The two planets shall be one!"

Meanwhile, the Eiffel Tower began coming out from the ground in the horizon.

"Mashimo and his robots have fallen for my trick, and they will try to stop us!" Bruton carried on. "Now, you all bring Mashimo and his pathetic robots to bow at my feet, and then, they too shall witness the dawn of the greatest empire, in the history of the Robot Kingdom!"

While all the people cheers for Bruton, Bruton's father placed his hand over his son's shoulder as they both watch the Eiffel Tower coming out from the ground. Unbeknownst to them all, during Bruton's speech, Robotboy managed to sneak thru a secret passage way under the mountain. When he finally came out, he now finds himself inside the castle, in Bruton's throne room. He had come out from under the stage where the throne was and looks around.

"Sarah?" Robotboy called out silently so that no one could hear him. "Sarah, where are you?"

Robotboy silently walks through the throne room until he stops in front of the door to the meeting room.

In the meeting room, Sarah was sleeping inside her bird cage hanging from the ceiling, But then she wakes up when she hears the sound of doors opening, she looks at the door and sees Robotboy standing there.

"Ro!" Sarah said in happiness, looking thru the bars.

"Sarah!" Robotboy looked back. "No worry, Robotboy get-"

But before he could finish his line, a dark figure swung down on a chain toward him, and Robotboy had to dodge it.

"What was that?" Robotboy demanded.

"It's a trap Ro! Leave!" Sarah warned.

"No way! Robotboy not-"

But before he could finish his line (again), the dark figure appeared again, swing down in a chain toward him, but Robotboy dodged it.

"You will never beat me!" a voice said with a horrible laughter.

Robotboy and Sarah look around but there was in sight of the figure. The little robot walks up to a lever and pushes it down, lowering the bird cage. At a hole near the ceiling was standing the figure wearing a black cloak, it takes off the Cloak reveiling to be Cutman, a netnavi with a red oval shaped head, large black eyes, a scissor coming out from the top of his head, a white and red robot suit, with a "C" on it. He takes out large blades coming out from his arms, grabs on to a chain and swings down toward Robotboy.

"Up there!" Sarah warned and Robotboy dodged the incoming enemy.

Cutman lands on the floor pointing his blades at Robotboy. The netnavi charges toward Robotboy with his blades, but the little Robotboy makes a back flip kick up his face. Robotboy tries to spin kick on his feet, but Cutman dodged it with a back flip jump. Next, Cutman kicks Robotboy down to the ground and pins on him with his blade crossing over Robotboy's neck. Robotboy quickly kicks Cutman off him and gets up to give the netnavi a REALLY hard jump spin kick, knocking him out.

"RO!" Sarah warned pointing up.

Robotboy looks at where she was pointing and I shocked to see four more Cutman swinging on chains, toward him. Robotboy dodges jumps and grabs on a chain and starts swinging on it. Robotboy and the Cutman swing toward each other and the little hero somersaults, dodging their blades. Robotboy lands back on the floor and see the other Cutman swinging toward him. Robotboy grabs one of them and starts kicking them off the chains, causing them to fall on top of their heads and die.

When Robotboy landed on one of the holes near the ceiling, he finds the last Cutman slides down a chain. Robotboy picks up a sword from the wall and swings from the chain and lands on top of the cage. The last Cutman jumps from the chain and grabs on to the bars of the cage. He climbs up and starts fighting Robotboy, he swings his blades, but Robotboy blocks his blows with his sword, Robotboy grabs his arms and karate chops on top of his head, causing him to daze.

"Whoooooa!" Cutman cries.

Robotboy swings from the chain that was holding the cage and kicks on Cutman, knocking him off the cage and falling into a fire pit.

"AARRRRGH!!!" Cutman cried as he dies in a fiery inferno.

Robotboy then slices the locker of the cage thus opening the door. Robotboy thros the sword away and enters the cage.

"Ro!"

"Sarah!" 

The two robots hug each other so happy to see each other. They break from the hug when they hear a door opening and Mona Lethal walks out from it.

"The date's over!" Mona said.

Robotboy and Sarah jump out from the cage, while Mona chases them. Robotboy then shots a laser from his finger at a chain, causing the cage fall down and-

CRASH! 

The cage fell right on top of Mona. Now, the cage has a poodle of oil coming out from under it.

"Look like Mona's date with cage went well." Robotboy taunted. "Let go!"

Robotboy and Sarah quickly run out from the castle before anyone else shows up.

A/N: Well, there you have it folks! If you want to see the next chapter, then you know the drill: give me your reviews and the quicker I will update the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!!


	13. Shocking truth about Mashimo

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Shocking truth about Mashimo**

Robotboy and Sarah later meet up with the others back at the Edenia's Royal Family Palace. Shurie laid on a table, still unconscious. Sarah walked toward her, while the others watch.

"Only your love, can reunite her body and soul." Mashimo explained. "Sarah, your love can break Bruton's spell over her, and close the portals to Earth."

Sarah, leans her hands over Shurie's arm until she had reached her hand. The princess android holds her mother and creator's hand and then, she gives a peak on her forehead. After she break the peak, Shurie's eyes open, she looks around in confusion until she looked at her daughter.

"Sarah?" the queen asked.

"I have waited for the day that our love would bring us together." Sarah said.

Suddenly, Shurie started laughing like an evil witch, with some lightning in the background. Sarah released her hand, as her mother got up and stood on the table, still laughing.

""Love"? I have never loved you!" Shurie continued laughing. "What reason is to love YOU? You're nothing but useless bucket of bolts!"

"I knew it couldn't be true!" Sarah whispered in anger.

"But, it cannot be!" Mashimo walked forward in shock.

"Oh, but it can!" Shurie hissed. "And it is true! And you are powerless, Professor Thunder God!"

Shurie then hits Mashimo with her large hair do, causing him to fly backwards and crash on Myumyu.

"Are you okay?" the others asked.

"It's over fools!" Nina said evilly. "You have all been tricked, the whole legend was a lie!"

"Bruton's portals stay open!" Shurie stated. "Now, the merge is nearly complete!"

"How could Nina do this to us?" Robotboy demanded the evil grin robot girl.

"It was SO easy!" Nina chuckled evilly.

"Robotboy kill Nina for this!" Robotboy growled like a monster.

Shurie started spinning around, while laughting maniacally. While the others watched this, Nina took this opportunity to make her get away. The spinning Shurie then warped away, while a loud screech.

"Hey! Get back here!" Robotboy noticed Nina getting away.

Nina jumps out from a window and when Robotboy looked out, she had already disappeared. The others then catch up with him.

"That's it?" Jenny demanded.

"We've trusted you man and what happened?" Brad demanded Mashimo. "You just took us all on a wild goose chase!"

"Robotboy no get it, Mashimo advised by Elder Gods." Robotboy said.

"The Gods must have lied to us." Mashimo pointed out.

"But how could they do this?" Myumyu asked.

"Yo, forget the Whatever Gods and the earthlings and all that junk!" Brad said. "I say that the only ones who we can trust around here are humans and robots, nobody else! Not even Professor Thunder God!"

"Don't you understand?" Sarah asked. "By leading us here, he's an earthling, just like you!"

"That makes it worse!" Jenny said. "How are we suppose to stop Bruton now?"

"There is more in this then Bruton. "Mashimo walked around in thought. "If Shurie is not the key to close the portals, then Bruton has a higher leaden."

As Mashimo continued, Jenny then notices something under his armoured shoulder.

"Wait a second!" Jenny flew over to Mashimo and lifted the armour, finding a dragon tattoo on it. "That tattoo, I've seen it before, on Gigawatt's armour and Sarah look-alike robot girl! They both tried to kill us!"

"And they both worked for Bruton!" Brad added.

Everyone looks at Mashimo, but Myumyu was unfazed. Mashimo sighted.

"This tattoo, is my family's crest." Mashimo explained. "It is a permanent mark that allows safe passage thru the portals. Did the ones you saw flew off their shoulders after their death?"

"Yeah, they took off like scared birds." Brad explained.

"It temporarily passes; they don't share in my blood line." Mashimo explained.

"But if that's your family's crest, then how come Bruton and his minions have them too?" Jenny asked.

Mashimo sighted again. "My father is an Elder God and he was the one how created it."

"Your father is an Elder God?" Jenny demanded. "He, that's funny why didn't you mention that before?"

Mashimo said nothing. The others continue looking at him in curiosity.

"Hey, if your father is an Elder God, then what does that make Bruton?" Brad asked.

"Mashimo?" Myumyu asked.

Mashimo letted out another sigh. "Bruton…is my brother."

Everyone gasped in shock. Robotboy couldn't believe in this, the one person who created him and the person who wants to destroy all, are related.

A/N: Bruton is Mashimo's brother??? How is that possible??? Saty tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	14. Bruton is furious

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIm, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Bruton is furious**

At the meeting room of the castle, Bruton furiously punches Nina across the face, causing her to spin around a little.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Bruton roared at her, like a monster.

"It was not my fault your highness!" Nina begged. "I did everything you ordered!" 

"SHUT UP!!!" Bruton roared again. "It was your job to lure them to an ambush, and if they escaped, then you FAILED ME!!!"

"I could have never stopped them alone!" Nina begged.

"Listen to her!" Shurie said. "She speaks the truth, we could have died trying!"

"YOU?!" Bruton turned to Shurie. "You're already dead!" He turns back to Nina. "And you!"

Bruton grabs Nina by her neck and lifts her up. She tries to escape his grip, but he was much stronger then her (duh!). Next, the monster that attacked Jenny appeared from the wall.

"Here big guy, your dinner is served!" Bruton laughed as he throws Nina right into the monster's sharp teethed mouth.

"NOOO!!!" Nina let out her last blood curling scream as she gets devoured by the monster, reducing into scrap metal. Shurie, Dog-Ra and Tallest Red watch this with disgust. The monster burps after swallowing her scrapped remains.

"Good boy!" Bruton petted the monster. "Now go!"

And the monster disappears thru the wall.

"You will now be heading to my newest temple, prepare to make one last attack!" Bruton ordered.

"But you said Mashimo was no longer to be feared!" Shurie said.

"I AM TO BE FEARED!!!" Bruton roared again. "AND IF FAIL ME NOW, I WILL FEED YOUR ROTTEN CORPS TO THE WORMS!!!"

Bruton then stormed out of the room.

"Your howled position appears to be most in risk!" Dog-Ra whispered at Shurie. "Now, your failure will be my opportunity!"

Shurie angrily punched him across the face, making him link oil out from his mouth.

"Nice." Tallest Red said.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please!


	15. The remaining hope

A/N: I still do not own anything except the OCs, okay???? Thank you.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**The remaining hope**

"Boy, you sure have a responsible family you know that?" Brad told Mashimo

"Years ago, my father decreed that his heir must be strong enough to kill his own brother in battle if necessary." Mashimo explained. "I beat my brother, but I did not kill him. His body is now completely robotic, but his head remained the same. Only one thing is certain, Bruton must die."

"Well, this time Mashimo kill Bruton, right?" Robotboy asked.

"I could not then and I cannot now." Mashimo said.

"So, what do we do?" Robotboy asked.

"You will do your best, it's all that we can expect." Mashimo explained. "We will be praying for you all."

Mashimo and Myumyu left.

"Listen to me, Ro's our only hope!" Sarah said.

"Robotboy want fight Bruton, but no know if ready." Robotboy said.

"You must believe in yourself Ro." Sarah explained. "We believe in you." 

Jenny and Brad nodded in agreement. Robotboy becomes determined and nods. They all leave the palace, before anymore extermination squads could find them. Mashimo and Myumyu watch them from top of the palace.

In the castle, Bruton sits on his throne in repose. He then opens his eyes.

"The time has come, brother!" he hissed.

In the waste lands of the Robot Kingdom, Robotboy, Sarah, Jenny and Brad could see from the horizon, New York City coming out from the ground, behind the Eiffel Tower.

"Look!" Robotboy said.

Everyone looks at where Robotboy was looking and they see-

"The Academy of the Wealthy and Smart!" Sarah said.

"Oh God." Jenny said. "There is so little time left."

"Whatever time we have, we must use it well!" Sarah said.

"Are we really going to die here?" Brad asked.

"If we die, we die in battle, together!" Robotboy said in determination.

The others nod in agreement. The group walk toward the Academy, where the final battle is going to take place.

A/N: Looks like the final battle is about to come! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	16. The Final Battle

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM, Megaman NT Warrior or Astro Boy. I do own Sarah, Shurie and Bruton.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**The Final Battle**

Robotboy, Sarah, Jenny and Brad walk toward the Academy, now hunted-looking. They all stop once they enter thru the gate and find their opponents: Tallest Red standing on top of a big rock, Queen Shurie on the steps, Dog-Ra on another big rock and finally Bruton (wearing his helmet) on top of the building.

The fighters all glare at their respective opponents: Jenny and Tallest Red; Brad and Dog-Ra; Sarah and Shurie; finally Robotboy and Bruton (who was laughing evilly).

"Prepare, for final battle!" Bruton stated.

"Bruton!" Mashimo appeared, followed by Myumyu.

"So glad of you to join us son." Bruton's Father, apparently also Mashimo's, appeared. "In less then one hour, the merge of the planets will be complete."

"Father, you alone has the power to end this!" Mashimo said.

"Stop!" His father shouted. "I will not tolerate you for protecting these weak-"

"It is not weak, to value life!" Mashimo yelled, interrupting his father.

"I will give you one last chance to return to my side Professor Mashimo, to rule the galaxy with your family!" His father said.

Mashimo looks back to his friends, then to Myumyu and then back to his father.

"They are my family." Mashimo refused his father's offer, making his growl in anger.

"Then you shall die along with the rest of your pathetic Earthlings!" He growled at his son and then turns to his other son Bruton. "Finish him!"

Bruton takes off his helmet, reviling his human face. "You should have killed me when you had the chance," He places the helmet down. "brother."

"My brother died a long time ago." Mashimo told him. "His heart anyway."

Enraged, Bruton shots a green energy ball from his hands and exploded on Mashimo, causing him to be blown backwards and stop in front of Robotboy.

"PROFESSOR MASHIMO!!!!!!!!!!" The heroes cried and ran toward burned up and blood covered former Thunder God.

"I win, brother." Bruton stated.

Brad takes his jacket off and they curl it to a pillow, then they place it behind Mashimo's head.

"Mashimo, no can die!" Robotboy begged his creator.

"I am proud to die, as a mortal, like you." Mashimo said silently, then he fell into silence and his eyes closed. Mashimo died and they all cried over him in silence. Robotboy then turns to Bruton with an "I will kill you" look on his face.

"This is the beginning of the end!" Bruton stated. "Show them the way to oblivion!"

Dog-Ra jumps down the big rock he was standing on, Shurie walks down the steps and Tallest Red "floats" down the big rock he was standing on.

"Mr. Doggy Horse is mine!" Brad glared at the half dog half centaur cyborg.

"I will take my mother." Sarah glared at Shurie, while she claps her fist together and her outfit turns into her battle outfit with a flash of light.

"Then leave the red dork to me!" Jenny glared at Tallest Red.

"I wish you all luck." Myumyu took Mashimo's corps to safety.

Brad runs toward Dog-Ra and gets ready to fight him, while the cyborg creature shook his tail with the spike ball on its end.

"Yeah, I'll make you eat that thing!" Brad said box style.

Suddenly Dog-Ra spins around and hit Brad with his spike ball, making him fly toward a dead tree and crash on it. Brad gets up and charges at him, but Dog-Ra hits him again with his spike ball, making him crash onto the dead tree again.

"Man, I don't know if I can take any much more of this." Brad mumbled, while spiting a drop of blood from his mouth.

Dog-Ra roars at Brad.

"Is that all you've got?" Brad growled at it and charges.

Jenny gives a spin kick to tallest Red, but he ducked, then she gives another one, but Red ducked again. Red tries to punch her, but she ducks and gives him an upper cut punch on his chin, making him fly a few feet in the air and fall back down on the floor.

Sarah charges at Shurie and punches her across the face, making her laugh evilly, while whipping the blood on her lips.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" Shurie asked.

"My mother is dead." Sarah said.

"And soon shall be her daughter!" Shurie said and charges at her.

Robotboy walks up the steps and stops at the last one, then looks up to see Bruton on top of the building.

"It just you and me Bruton." Robotboy growled.

Bruton jumps down the building and lands with a loud thud in front of Robotboy, who remained unfazed and still glaring at him with the "I will kill you" face. The robot emperor takes his cape off and the fight begins.

Bruton let's out a kick, but Robotboy blocks it, then Robotboy and Bruton start sending out punchs on each other, but both keep blocking and dodging them.

Dog-Ra hits Brad with his back legs and he gets blown away a few feet away. Brad then punches on the floor with his robot arm, sending out a shockwave that knocked the cyborg monster to the ground. Next Brad charges at him with punches, but Dog-Ra blocks them and then grabs him by the arm and punches him away. Next Dog-Ra tries to stomp him with his front legs, but Brad rolled away.

Bruton and Robotboy were still the punching until Bruton grabbed Robotboy and threw him to the ground.

"Pathetic and weak." Bruton taunted. "Mashimo should have sent you back to the toy store." 

Enraged, Robotboy charges at Bruton with full speed and tries to kick him, but Bruton blocked it, then he tries to kick him again, but blocked, then Robotboy tries to punch him, but Bruton grabbed his arm and punches him on where his ribs would be, then he throws him to the ground. Robotboy tries to get up, but Bruton kicked him away.

Brad and Dog-Ra send out punches on each other, but their attacks collide with each other, until Dog-Ra grabbed his right arm. Brad tries to escape it's grip when suddenly he fell on the ground, then he feels wind over his right arm, he looks at it and is shocked to find that his robotic arm is now a simple human arm. He then looks at Dog-Ra holding his robot arm.

"Nice job Dog-Ra!" Bruton called out while he was holding Robotboy and punching him in the belly.

Dog-Ra walks over to Brad and lifts him by the neck, making him kick his feet while trying to escape his grip.

"Without your weapons, you are no match for Dog-Ra!" the cyborg half dog half centaur laughed, with some drool drops jumping out from his mouth to Brad's face.

Next Dog-Ra punches Brad away with the robot arm, making him fly backwards to the ground. Dog-Ra throws the robot arm away while laughing in a roar sound and Brad giving him an "I'll kill you" look on his face and some blood dripping down his mouth.

Tallest Red charges at Jenny and grabs her, but Jenny kicked him in the face, making him drop her, then she kicks Red in the face again.

"It's Fatality time!" Jenny takes out her Blaster, ready to finish off Red, when suddenly she got blasted away from him. She gets up, toasted and true ferocity in her face.

"Alright, who shot me?" Jenny yelled like an angry mother.

Out from the shadows appeared a black netnavi wearing a brown cape over hims entire body, only his head was visible. His helmet had two long yellow plate shaped antennas from both sides and blue eyes. Plus he had his arm coming out from under it, turned into blaster cannon.

"Who the heck are you?" Jenny demanded.

"Ah, so glad you could join us Bass!" Red said happily, in an evil way.

"That is her, isn't it?" Bass asked.

"Of course!" Red said.

Bass warpped and reappeared behind Jenny, grabbing her from behind. Red "floats" over to Jenny and starts punching her all over, next Bass throws her up and grabs her by the legs. Then spins around while holding her, and Red punches Jenny when she comes over to him, then Bass releases Jenny, making her fly toward a tree and crash. She sat up and spits some oil out from her mouth.

Shurie tries to kick Sarah, but she dodges it, then she tries again, but misses again. As Sarah charges, Shurie is able to kick her across the face, making her fall on the floor and some oil dripping down her mouth.

Dog-Ra roars at Brad. Suddenly, a realisation came to him; he grabbed his single robot arm with his normal one and removed it. Next he threw it away, breaking to pieces when it fell on the ground.

Bruton keeps holding and punching poor Robotboy in the belly, making him spit oil from his mouth.

Shurie walks over to her robot daughter on the floor, while laughing like an evil witch.

Jenny is still getting beaten up by both Red and Bass. Both evildoers punch Jenny down to the ground. Bass shots some rings on Jenny's wrists and ankles, making her unable to get up.

"Say good night, XJ-9!" Red laughed maniacally, while he and Bass charged their blaster cannons at Jenny, who was dripping oil from her mouth, while trying to escape from the rings. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and-

"BRAD!!! HELP!!!" Jenny cried out for help after her years of not asking for help since some of her friends' death at the hands of ZIM.

Dog-Ra was about to stomp on Brad, when he punched under his body, making him cry in pain.

"I've got all I need right here!" Brad said, in box style.

Shurie lifts her leg, reviling spikes on the sole of her boot. She was about to stomp on Sarah, but the android princess grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. They both get up and Sarah kicks her in the belly.

Dog-Ra swings his Spike ball to Brad, but he ducks, tries again, but Brad jumps over it, again and Brad ducks, again and Brad jumps over it. Brad then charges at Dog-Ra with a flying kick.

Sarah keeps kicking her mother across the face until she falls on the floor in daze.

Dog-Ra, enrage from the kick he had, tries to punch Brad, but he ducks and punches him, then another and one more, then a kick, and another one. Dog-Ra tries to strike back but Brad was way faster then him, because without his robot arms, he was now much lighter.

"HELP!!!" Brad heard Jenny's cry.

Brad kicks Dog-Ra across the face, knocking him to the floor, which caused him to break a leg and die.

"Hang on Jen!" Brad shouted. "I'm coming!" 

Brad charges toward Bass with a flying kick, knocking him to the ground.

"What the?" Red demanded and Jenny breaks free from the rings, got up and kicks Red across the face.

Brad then jumps on Bass, grabs his head and twists it, breaking his neck.

Jenny charges at Red, somersaults and grabs Red's neck with her legs, lifts her torso up and punches Red across the face. Next she then pulls him to the ground, with still holding his neck with her legs, next she moves her legs, snapping Red's neck.

"You okay Jen?" Brad asked her partner.

"I'm fine." Jenny said, and then she notices Brad's arms. "I see that you've got your confidence back!"

"And you finally needed some help after that ZIM incident!" Brad pointed out.

Sarah picks up her mother and whispers at her ear: "Whatever you are, you will live to see Bruton's end, to give my mother's soul peace."

Robotboy laid on the floor beaten up and had oil dripping down his mouth. He tries to get up when suddenly Bruton lifted him up by the neck.

"Face it little toy, you will FAIL!" Bruton laughed.

Robotboy tries to escape his grip when suddenly, something awakened inside him.

"Ro…bot…boy…can…feel…his…AAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!!!!"

Suddenly Robotboy let out a flash of light, making Bruton drop him. In the flash, we see Robotboy's shadow suffering some kind of transformation. When the light died down, everyone took their arms off their faces and gasp in shock, that now in Robotboy's place was a HUGE dragon-like robot. It had a snake shaped body with large wing coming out from the top of it's back, sharp teeth, red eyes, long thin arms with claws, and more claws on the large feet, and it had the same colour design as Robotboy. This only meant one thing: Robotboy unleashed his Animality.

"Oh, now I've seen everything." Brad said.

The huge dragon glares at Bruton, with a roar and some smoke coming out from his nostrils. Bruton laughs.

"Inpressive, you've came prepared!" Bruton grinned. "But not good enough."

Suddenly Bruton suffered a metamorphose, he grew large and taller then Robotboy. He had a snake like body, three dragon heads with long necks, and a few small ones around the necks. Bruton had also unleashed his own Animality as well.

"ROAR!!!" Bruton roared, while Robotboy growled with some smoke coming out from his nostrils.

Bruton tries to bite him, but Robotboy flies backwards away from his head's. Bruton tries again, but Robotboy flew up in the air and then landed back on the floor. Robotboy charges at Bruton and Bruton charges back. Robotboy slashes some of it's smaller heads and one of the three larges ones, making Bruton cry in pain. Bruton grabs Robotboy with it's mouths and crunches him in the air, making him fall on his back.

Robotboy get's up to see Bruton coming up on him. Bruton tries to bite him, but Robotboy dodges and bites his neck, making him cry in pain. Then Robotboy slashes his other heads. Bruton tries to bite Robotboy, but he dodges them all, when he noticed that he was about to fall down the steps. Bruton charges at Robotboy, but Robotboy jumps on Bruton. Suddenly they both fell and rolled down the steps. When they finally reached the floor, the two fighters remained on the floor, back in their previous form.

Robotboy and Bruton get up, when the robot emperor noticed Robotboy's oil driping grin.

"You blood flows Bruton!" Robotboy said. "Just like a normal mortal!"

Bruton touché his neck and fells it, bleeding.

"Father!" Bruton cried. "How can this be true!?"

"I've told you there would be consequences for breaking the sacred rules of the tournament." Bruton's Father said.

"But, I did not expect this!" Bruton said.

"Must I do everything for you?!" Bruton's Father demanded.

Robotboy notices that he was about to make some kind of spell. Suddenly two lines of light fell from the sky and landed next to Bruton's father. The two figures reviled to be the Elder Gods of Water and Fire, in their physical forms. The God of water was a lady dressed in a blue tunic and the fire god was an old man in a red tunic. Bruton's Father fell on his knees,when the two gods placed their hands over his shoulders.

"The fate of the universe will be decided as it should be." The god of water said.

"In Robot Kombat!" the god of fire concluded.

(Song: Mortal Kombat Annihilation theme)

Bruton jumps from where he was standing, toward Robotboy. Robotboy slides under him and gives him a bicycle kick. Bruton falls on the ground. Robotboy jumps and tries to stomp on Bruton, but he rolled out of the way. Robotboy tries to punch him, but Bruton grabbed his leg and throws him on a rock. Bruton starts kicking on Robotboy, while he lay on the floor.

"Nothing can alter your destiny!" Bruton said. "You're mine!"

"I can! And Will!" Robotboy jumps on Bruton and starts squeezing his neck. Bruton grab him by the arms and kicks him in the back. Robotboy somersaults and kicks on Bruton's face, breaking free from his grip. Next Robotboy kicks across his face. Bruton tries to punch him, but Robotboy give a swift kick on his legs, making him fall on the floor.

Jenny and Brad watch the hole spectacular, rooting for Robotboy.

Bruton gets up, but Robotboy jumps on him, grabs his neck with his legs and pulls him back on the floor.

Bruton's Father watches this in horror.

Bruton gets up, only to receive two punch, to kicks across the face and then a flying kick on his belly, making him fall on the floor.

Bruton's Father couldn't believe that his most trusted son was getting beaten by a good-for-nothing little toy.

Sarah and Shurie watched, while Sarah rooted for Robotboy, Shurie just simply watched because Sarah was forcing her.

Bruton gets up but in daze.

"Finish him!" the god of fire ordered.

Robotboy give a back flip kick and at the same time activates his thrusters, burning Bruton's face and blowing him on to the steps and then roll down over them, and stops on the ground. Suddenly, lots of lighting appears in the dark sky.

"NOOOO!!!" Bruton cried as he felt his soul leaving him.

Bruton's Father cried in vain as he transforms into data like cubs and disappears in a flash.

Bruton's back breaks open reviling a dragon fling out from it and the disappears in a flash. Suddenly, there was a sudden flash of light that caused everyone, (except the Elder Gods), to shield themselves.

A/N: Well there you have it folks. Stay tuned for the epilogue of **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**!!! R&R, please.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own anything except Sarah and Shurie.

**ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHILATION**

**Epilogue**

THUNDER! FLASH! THUNDER! FLASH! THUNDER! FLASH! THUNDER! FLASH!

Robotboy takes his arms of his face, to see sun light covering the entire place, the Academy was back to normal, the trees full of life and people at the front door of the building. Robotboy came to the conclusion that the merge has been stopped and the Earth is back to normal.

Jenny and Brad take their arms off their faces and see the same as Robotboy. They both came to the same conclusion as Robotboy as well.

"YES!" Jenny and Brad gave each other a half five.

Robotboy then notices close to a tree, Shurie was now wearing a blue long dress, and her long hair was now black. Sarah stood next to her.

"Mom?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah?" Shurie looked at her robot daughter.

"MOM!" Sarah jumped on her mother, giving her a huge hug. Shurie smiled hugged her back. Robotboy smiled at this.

"Dude, this is week that I will never forget!" Brad said.

"Oh, come on Brad, it could have been worse, it could have been the last week of our lives!" Jenny said.

"You've got that right!" Brad said with laugh.

"Hey! What's up with that?" Jenny asked pointing to the Elder Gods of fire and water standing in front of Myumyu and the dead Mashimo. The two gods point their hands over him and all the burns and bleeding wounds disappeared and by surprise, Mashimo's eyes opened and sat up.

"Huh?" Mashimo looked around in confusion.

"Welcome back Mashimo!" Myumyu said with tears of joy.

"From this day forward, Professor Mashimo, you are now one of us." The water god said.

"This reward is for bestow upon your father's former position as an Elder God." The fire god explained.

The two gods disappear. The heroes saw the whole thing and they couldn't be more then happy then seeing that Mashimo is back.

Sarah walks up to Robotboy and turns him to her.

"I will never forget this moment Ro." Sarah said softly. She approaches her face toward his and Robotboy did the same until their lips made contact, while they both embrace each other.

"Awww." Jenny said looking at them kissing.

"You have all made me very proud." Mashimo said proudly. "We will be watching, so stay out of trouble."

Mashimo then walks up to Robotboy, after he and Sarah broke from the kiss and the embrace. "Remember, be there for whatever happens, we're family now."

Robotboy nodded. Mashimo and Myumyu joined hands and disappeared in a lightning bolt.

"Good bye, Professor Mashimo, Myumyu." Robotboy said in his mind.

Robotboy, Sarah, Shurie, Jenny and Brad all leave thru the front gate of the Academy, happy and glourious. After they left, the gates close, showing a symbol in the middle, that looked like some kind of robot dragon: the sign of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!

**Robot Kombat: Annihilation theme**

(Gong!)

Choose your Destiny!

(punch)

Flawless Victory!

(spear swirl)

Choose your Destiny!

(punch)

Flawless Victory!

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

Finish him!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

Robotboy, Jenny, Brad, Sarah, Nina, Megaman, Protoman, Gigawatt, Brother Bjorn, Mona Lethal, Dog-Ra

(evil laugh)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

(sword slashing)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

Finish her!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

Robotboy, Jenny, Brad, Sarah, Nina, Megaman, Protoman, Gigawatt, Brother Bjorn, Mona Lethal, Dog-Ra

(evil laugh)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

Brutality

Animality

Fatality

Suburb

(sword slashing)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

(spear swirl)

(instrumental)

(punch)

Choose your Destiny!

You will never win!

(evil laugh)

Robotboy, Jenny, Brad, Sarah, Nina, Megaman, Protoman, Gigawatt, Brother Bjorn, Mona Lethal, Dog-Ra

(evil laugh)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(soft instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(soft instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(Gong!)

**THE END**

A/N: Hope you enjoied it! R&R, please.


End file.
